


Couple's Costume

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Halloween prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Prompt: “Yes, we are wearing matching costumes,” + “Don’t we look cute together?”Accidentally showed up to a party in coordinating costumes, now everyone thinks you’re my dateThe last person that Dean wants to run into at the company work party is Crowley, and this is just his luck.





	Couple's Costume

Company parties always left something to be desired, in Dean’s opinion, but given that his Halloween-hating brother had elected to spend the holiday in the most boring way possible by handing out candy to over-sugared kids, he decided that he didn’t have anything better to do. So, here he was, dressed as a convict (it was about all the costume store had had left), hoping that he didn’t run into-

“Crowley,” he sighed as the executive stepped out in front of him.

“Hello, Dean. I’m glad you could make it.” His eyes flickered over him and an amused smirk turned up his lips. “Well, would you look at that.”

Dean frowned slightly in confusion, but then he took note of Crowley’s costume – he was a police officer. “Yes, we are wearing matching costumes,” he muttered reluctantly, suddenly wishing that he had gone with the costume he’d worn for a LARP with Charlie a few months back.

“And don’t we look cute together?” He took a step closer, hooking a finger in the handcuff dangling from Dean’s wrist. “Oh, the things I could do with this.”

He could feel his cheeks heating up, and he hated himself for it. He and Crowley had had a one-night stand about a month ago, but he had been determinedly avoiding him ever since. Running into him at a work party – in coordinating costumes, at that – was definitely the last thing he had wanted. “Back off,” he muttered, pulling his hand – and cuff – away.

Crowley frowned. “What did I miss, Dean? Because last I knew-”

“Dean!” Dean spun around as Gabriel approached them. “Crowley… I didn’t realize you two were dating.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “We’re-” he hurried to protest, but Gabriel was still talking.

“You know, I can see it, though. Good for you!” He clapped him on the shoulder, then wandered off to strike up a conversation with Balthazar before Dean could stop him.

“Shit.” He stared after Gabriel in horror as he nodded over in their direction while talking. Between Gabriel and Balthazar…

“The entire company is going to think we’re dating by the end of the night,” Crowley finished his thought for him.

“What are we going to do?” he asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Well, there is one sure way to kill a false rumor.”

Dean turned back to him desperately. “What is it?”

Crowley shrugged. “Make it true.”

He was silent for a second as that sank in. “You’re suggesting…?”

“I would have suggested it sooner if you didn’t run in the opposite direction every time I enter the room. Which frankly, I don’t get. How do you go from begging me for more to not wanting to even look at me?”

“Because it was a mistake, dammit!” he exclaimed in a low voice. “You’re a company executive, and I’m… me. If word got out, everyone would think I was just trying to get a promotion.”

“What does that matter?” Crowley demanded. “You didn’t strike me as the type to get caught up in what everyone else thinks.”

“I don’t, I just… like to keep up at least a somewhat decent appearance at work.”

“Believe me, you look damn sexy at work.”

Dean’s cheeks turned even redder. “That’s not what I-”

“I know,” Crowley sighed. “But honestly, Dean, people will speculate for approximately a couple of weeks, then it’ll die down. And now those rumors are going to happen whether you sleep with me again or not, so why not get laid?”

He did make a good point. Dean glanced around – a few people were looking over at them as Gabriel and Balthazar moved through the crowd.

“What do you say, darling?” Crowley asked in a low voice.

He hesitated for just a second. “I say this party is lame,” he decided as he turned back to Crowley. “Let’s sneak up to your office.”

He smirked, his eyes dancing. “How scandalous! I think I might have to arrest you for even having such a thought.”

“Gotta catch me, first.” He winked, then slipped into the crowd, making his way towards the stairs. Maybe he had chosen a good costume, after all.


End file.
